How To Love A Woman
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sasuke bertengkar hebat dengan Sakura, bahkan sepertinya mereka terancam untuk berpisah. Bagaimana cara Sasuke untuk berbaikan lagi dengan kekasihnya itu? Ataukah egonya justru membiarkan hubungan mereka berakhir? / Ada bbrp pelajaran hidup kalau kalian memperhatikannya :) / I wish it worth / Summary GaJe / Rated : T / OOC, hurt ga kena, lebay, bahasa ngawur, dkk / Enjoy reading


_Kon-ban-wa,_ _minnaaa~~~~ (T^T)  
Omay Gad I miss u guys, so much. 3_

Alright, mulai tahun kemarin Shera jadi anak kuliah ni (yeey)  
Ada yang tinggal di Bandung? Skrg Shera kuliah di Bandung. So... _please take care of me this 4 years~ _m(n.n)m

Oh ya, Shera pernah janji akan post fist fist multichaps baru~  
Sebenarnya udh ada sih chaps 1-2 nya di laptop~  
Tapi Shera belom pede (T^T) lagipula Shera lom ada ide juga buat nerusin, takutnya ga bisa konsisten update tiap hari~  
Drpd mengecewakan mending di tahan dulu kan~  
Gomenne yaa~

_But I still hope that u would like to read this story~_

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

.

A story with a boy who falling in love for the first time

.

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**Cerita gaje, ngabur, OOC, hurt ga ngena, dan sekawanannya**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

A Comeback Story.

.

.

* * *

"**HOW TO LOVE A WOMAN"**

* * *

.

.

21 June 2014

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

"Kenapa selalu aja kamu nggak ngerti aku, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke hanya diam saat sentakan itu terucap dari bibir seorang gadis manis bersorai merah muda. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tajam. Sasuke tetap dengan _stoic face_-nya, meskipun ia ingin sekali membekap gadisnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, gadis merah muda itu mendesah panjang. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan membiarkan rambutnya terkibas bebas. Sasuke masih diam saat Sakura mulai meninggalkannya dan pergi.

-ooOoo-

Sudah seminggu sejak pertengkaran mereka. Selama setahun lebih mereka pacaran, baru kali ini Sakura mengabaikannya. Bukannya Sasuke tak ingin mengirimkan pesan duluan kepada gadisnya, tapi sang ego memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan.

"Memang di dunia ini hanya ada 1 wanita? Aku bisa cari yang lain!"

Kalimat itu yang sering kali disugestikan kepada dirinya sendiri. Seakan menekan perasaannya dan menyegelnya dalam-dalam. Meskipun berulang kali menggumamkannya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa Sasuke jadi uring-uringan. Ia sering bolak-balik mengecek ponselnya. Memastikan Sakura akan menyerah dan menghubunginya duluan.

_Drrrt dddrt_

Baru saat Sasuke memegang ponselnya, sebuah nama yang dinantikannya tertera di layar. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sudut bibirnya naik, nampaknya ia mulai merasa memenangkan perang dingin ini. Lihat saja, ia yakin sekali kalau Sakura tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Gadis itu sudah tergila-gila padanya.

Namun sayang sekali, saat melihat apa isi pesan tersebut, mata onyx Sasuke membulat. Ia tak mempercayai apa yang dibacanya. Sebuah pesan singkat namun jelas dari seorang Sakura—yang dengan percaya diri-nya Sasuke pikir tergila-gila padanya.

**From : **_**My Sakura**_

**Sasuke, aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.**

**Aku hanya ingin menegaskan padamu, bahwa aku lelah dengan sikap cuekmu selama ini. Aku hanya butuh sebagian dari waktumu, apa itu berlebihan? Aku memang mencintaimu, aku bahkan hampir gila**** karenanya****. Tapi apa kau tahu 1 hal****...?**

**B****ahwa cinta akan mati karna pengabaian.**

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Tak pernah sedetik pun Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura akan mengirimkan kalimat seperti itu padanya. Ia mengakui kalau waktunya terlalu banyak untuk teman-teman dan game-nya. Tapi bukankah itu wajar untuk ukuran pria muda sepertinya?

Dengan kesal Sasuke membanting ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Ia memekik dan mengacak-acak tatanan rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Aaaakhhh!"

Mendengar pekikan frustasi itu, seseorang nampaknya penasaran dan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Lelaki dewasa yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu menatap sang adik dengan tatapan aneh. Pria itu masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, melihat sosok asing mendekat membuatnya menggeram. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh sang _Aniki_ keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya pemuda satu ini sedang tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Pintu pun ditutup dengan keras, sosoknya bersandar. Kepalanya terasa pening memikirkan banyak hal yang ia sendiri tak tahu.

-ooOoo-

Senin pagi menjelang, Sasuke telah bersiap dengan seragamnya. Ia memasuki kelas dengan iringan gadis-gadis yang menggodanya. Matanya menjelajah, mencari sesosok merah muda yang biasanya berdiri di dekat pintu kelas dan mengucapkan salam pagi kepadanya.

Kali ini, sosok itu tak ada. Kelas Sakura berada lantai di atas Sasuke, tiap pagi gadis itu selalu menunggu sosok sang kekasih datang untuk menyapanya. Dan Sasuke selalu berusaha melarangnya untuk hal itu. Mereka sudah berubah, aura-aura pink itu telah pudar.

Benarkah demikian?

"Baik anak-anak, siapkan diri kalian. Kita akan mulai ulangan dadakan dalam 10 menit." saat guru Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya—dengan senyuman tak terlihat, seluruh murid melancarkan protesnya.

Diantara semua murid yang protes, hanya ada satu orang di sana yang tak menggubris suasana bising kelasnya. Ia justru menatap keluar kelas melihat murid lain yang sedang melakukan pelajaran olahraga. Kelas Sakura.

Tapi sosok merah muda itu tak di sana, Sasuke tak menemukannya dimanapun. Lalu kemana? Kenapa ia merasa hari ini onyx-nya selalu mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang biasa dilihatnya, dan mendadak menghilang begitu saja. Apakah cinta memang begitu? Selalu datang tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba?

Sasuke mencintainya. Tentu saja, kalau ia tak mencintainya, ia tak akan bertahan dengannya selama setahun ini. Seorang Sasuke yang dipuja banyak gadis tak akan bertumpu pada satu pilihan kalau itu bukan Sakura. Pria itu mencintainya, hanya saja ia tak tahu cara yang benar untuk mencintainya.

Setahunya, Sasuke sudah berusaha mengirimkan pesan kepada Sakura di waktu senggangnya. Ia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata cinta di setiap tidurnya. Setahunya ia sudah melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Oh ya? 'Pada umum'nya itu seperti apa? Bukankan pacaran yang 'umum' itu terlalu membosankan?

"Silahkan mengerjakan, waktu kalian 90 menit dari sekarang!"

Kakashi-_sensei_ memposisikan dirinya duduk, ia meraih laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bercover hijau yang khas. Meskipun ia menjaga murid ujian sambil membaca buku, tapi jangan remehkan indra lainnya. Kakashi terbilang guru yang paling peka terhadap hal-hal yang berbau kecurangan.

Sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengerjakan satupun soal di hadapannya. Lagipula waktu 90 menit itu jauuuuuuh lebih lama dari yang ia mampu. Ditinggal tidurpun Sasuke akan dengan mudah mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Pikirannya justru sedang melayang jauh ke ponsel di sakunya. Ia masih berpikir, apakah Sakura benar-benar berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Apakah sekarang Sakura telah mampu berdiri tanpanya? Apakah kata-kata cinta yang selama ini membuat Sasuke risih tak akan ia dengar lagi? Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke pusing.

Sepertinya ia membutuhkan seorang guru. Ya, guru yang akan mengajarkannya bagaimana caranya mencintai seorang gadis dengan benar. Dan… sepertinya Sasuke tahu siapa orang itu.

-ooOoo-

"Mengajarimu cara berbaikan dengan Sakura?"

Itachi—yang semula sedang membaca buku di ruang belajarnya—kini menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap sosok sang adik yang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku. Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke, ia seakan sedang menganalisis apa yang ada di pikiran adik kecilnya itu.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu!" ketus Sasuke. "Langsung ke topiknya saja ya, beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura mengirimkan pesan seperti ini padaku, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang kakak. Itachi menerimanya, ia menutup bukunya dan mulai membaca. Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Kurasa ia sudah sangat marah padamu." Itachi menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu." sahutnya sambil menerima ponselnya. "Pertanyaanku adalah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Minta maaflah padanya."

"Itachi-_nii_, kau sudah 18 tahun menjadi kakakku dan kau masih belum mengerti karakteristikku?"

Itachi meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu seolah berpikir, "Selain egois, cuek, manja, possesif, angkuh, tak bisa diatur, keras kepala… apa lagi yang belum kutahu?"

Sasuke mendecih menanggapinya. Itachi terkekeh melihat reaksi sang adik, ia pun memposisikan dirinya duduk. Itachi melepaskan kacamatanya dan membersihkannya dengan cairan sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?"

Itachi bisa mendengar nada merajuk dari Sasuke, pria itu kembali terkekeh. "Sasuke… apa hal pertama yang kau pelajari saat mencintai seseorang?"

"Hm…? Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan mencoba menggunakan otak jeniusnya. "Kasih sayang?"

"Pengorbanan." jawab Itachi dengan senyuman. "Ketika kau mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, kau bahkan mampu menyerahkan seluruh dunia hanya untuk bisa bersamanya. Aku salah?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Cinta itu _simple_ kok. Kalau kau kangen, katakan. Kalau kau cinta, buktikan. Kalau kau ingin mengerti, tanyakan. Kalau kau ingin dimengerti, jelaskan. Semua akan mudah kalau kau mengikuti teori itu."

Masih terdiam, Sasuke menyimaknya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak. Ia terlalu mementingkan ego-nya, berharap Sakura akan selalu menerimanya. Padahal tentu saja ia yang paling mengerti akan buruknya ia memperlakukan Sakura selama ini.

Malam itu, masih dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, Sasuke memegangi ponselnya. Sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak ia mengotak-atik pesan yang ingin ia kirimkan kepada gadis itu.

Ia ingin menghubunginya, tapi apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ia ingin menanyakan kabarnya, tapi apa yang harus ditulisnya? Seorang Sasuke tak biasa menulis pesan yang panjang, itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya. Ia tak ingin imej-nya langsung hancur, lagipula itu yang menjadi daya tariknya.

Akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan yang matang, ia berhasil mengirimkan pesan kepada sang kekasih. Sasuke langsung membuang ponselnya menjauh, ia menenggelamkan diri di bawah bantal. Inilah rencananya, ia akan memancing Sakura untuk membalas pesannya dan kemudian meninggalkannya tidur.

Membuat gadis itu kembali membutuhkan kehadirannya. Meskipun Sasuke berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap terjaga dan melirik ponselnya berkali-kali untuk melihat apakah balasannya sudah datang.

-ooOoo-

Dan hasil perjuangan Sasuke semalam adalah…. Nihil.

Tak seperti yang Sasuke rencanakan, Sakura sama sekali tak membalas pesannya bahkan sampa pagi menjelang. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah benar-benar berusaha menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Seakan sejak awal mereka memang tak pernah bersama. Entah mengapa… Sasuke merasakan sesuatu sesak dalam dadanya.

Seseorang tak memperhatikan apa yang ia miliki sampai sesuatu itu telah hilang.

Itu yang sering Sasuke dengar, tapi sekarang sepertinya ia bisa menyimpulkan hal lain di balik kalimat itu. Seseorang bukannya tak memperhatikan, sebenarnya ia memperhatikan. Hanya saja ia tak sadar kalau sesuatu itu bisa pergi.

Sasuke hanya berpikir kalau Sakura akan selamanya ada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi, ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kalau ia tak lagi di sana. Setiap orang selalu harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk, hanya saja Sasuke tak pernah merasa akan jadi seburuk ini.

Saat hendak pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman, ia merasakan seseorang menabraknya. Seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Ah, _gomen_."

Hanya kata singkat itu yang diucapkannya, tapi Sasuke bahkan tak bisa berhenti membulatkan mata. Sosok yang dicarinya mendadak muncul. Dengan aura yang berbeda dengan terakhir mereka bertemu.

Rambutnya terlihat lebih lembut, tubunya lebih wangi, emerald-nya berkilau nakal, apakah gadisnya sudah secantik ini dari dulu? Apakah bulu matanya sudah selentik itu sejak terakhir mereka bertemu? Apakah bibirnya sudah seranum itu sejak terakhir mereka bertemu? Kenapa Sakura bisa berubah secepat ini?

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam diam. Pemuda itu masih mematung, namun ia merasakan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Sasuke meliriknya, ia menemukan sebuah kaleng jus tomat dalam genggamannya. Matanya kembali membulat, setahunya ia belum membeli apapun.

Kembali ia melihat ke arah Sakura pergi, sosoknya memang sudah tak terlihat. Dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin melihatnya lagi.

Sasuke memang sering sekali bolos kalau mood nya sedang buruk, Sakura terkadang jadi ikutan nakal dan menemaninya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu satu jam pelajaran di atap sekolah, terutama saat cuara sedang cerah. Sasuke selalu menikmati suasana itu.

Tapi kini ia sendiri, tak ada yang akan membangunkannya ketika ia tertidur saat membolos. Tak ada yang akan mengomelinya karna mengabaikan pelajaran. Tak ada yang akan merengek padanya karna nilai ujian dadakan yang buruk.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu merutuki keberisikan Sakura. Ia selalu berharap hari tenang tanpa adanya ocehan dari gadis merah muda itu. Lalu kenapa kini ia merindukannya? Kenapa kini ia berharap bisa mendengar suara cempreng itu lagi?

"_Sasuke, kau harus hentikan kebiasaanmu ini! Apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan kalau sekarang pun kau sudah suka membolos?"_

"_Sasuke, kenapa kau tak menjawab teleponku semalam? Pasti kau sedang ke warnet dan bermain bersama Naruto kan? Kenapa sih nggak bisa sehari saja kau nggak ke warnet?"_

"_Sasuke, besok kencan yuk? Kau selalu menolakku dengan alasan "malas", memang kau tak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Saat kau menolakku kencan pun aku yakin kau berencana pergi ke warnet bersama Naruto."_

"_Sasuke, aku tau kau orangnya cuek. Tapi bisa tidak aku minta sedikit waktumu untuk memperhatikanku? Aku selalu merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau sudah jarang lagi menunjukkan sikap manismu kepadaku."_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kenapa sekarang malah kalimat-kalimat yang biasa diucapkan Sakura terngiang di kepalanya.

"Berisik." serunya pada angin. Dengan itu pun Sasuke menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

-ooOoo-

Malam pun menjelang, Sasuke terlihat memasuki rumah dengan wajah lusuhnya. Di sana terlihat Itachi yang sudah memakai piama menatapnya tajam. Sasuke melirik sang kakak sebelum ia mendesah dan berniat menuju kamar.

"Aku mengerti sekarang alasan mengapa Sakura-_chan_ mulai lelah padamu."

_Dheg_

Sepertinya itu dapat membuat Sasuke bereaksi. Ia terdiam di langkah keduanya menuju lantai atas. Itachi melipat kedua tangannya, alasan mengapa Itachi terlihat marah adalah bahwa Sasuke pulang sangat larut. Berkali-kali pun Itachi sering menasehatinya untuk tak pulang lewat dari jam 12.

Bukankah itu waktu yang panjang? Itachi sudah sangat berbaik hati kepada adiknya itu, berhubung Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki sekarang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke pulang sangat larut, sekarang pun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dan ia baru sampai di rumah.

"Aku sudah menyerah, Itachi-_nii_."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Itachi mengerutkan dahi, dari nadanya Itachi bisa memastikan sang adik sedang menahan emosi. "Kau bahkan belum memulai apapun, apa yang sudah kau 'serah'kan, memang?"

"Semuanya. Aku telah melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Aku telah mengiriminya pesan, tapi lihatlah, ia bahkan tak menanggapinya. Lalu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menjatuhkan harga diriku?"

"Memang pesan apa yang sudah kau kirimkan padanya?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Ucapan 'hy'."

_Jduak!_

Itachi terdengar menghela nafasnya, pria dewasa itu memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Kau belum mengerti rupanya. Kapan aku mengatakan padamu untuk mengiriminya pesan?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Itachi menyuruhnya untuk ikut ke ruang belajar. Ia meminta Sasuke duduk dan ia sendiri menuangkan teh yang sudah tersedia di sudut ruangan.

"Banyak hal… yang tak kumengerti darinya." ujar Sasuke lirih—namun cukup untuk ditangkap oleh Itachi.

"Hal seperti apa?"

"Hari ini… aku bertemu dengannya." Sasuke membuang pandangan menghindari tatapan Itachi. "Entah kenapa… aku merasa… ia berbeda."

Perlahan Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan sang adik, ia dengan sabar mendengarkan Sasuke. Ia tahu sangat sulit bagi adiknya itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang lain.

"Seakan aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sesuatu telah mengubahnya. Kenapa ia berubah saat kami sedang berjauhan? Apa itu triknya untuk menarikku kembali?"

Itachi tersenyum sambil meniup cangkirnya. "Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta."

_Dheg_

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu berdetak dengan cepat di dadanya. Saking cepatnya sampai-sampai ia merasa sesuatu itu akan loncat keluar dari tempatnya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, menahan perasaan itu. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, ia jatuh cinta? Tapi mereka bahkan telah pacaran selama setahun. Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau merasa ia berubah, tapi yang sebenarnya berubah itu ada di sana." Itachi menunjuk dada Sasuke, tepat dimana Sasuke merasakan debaran itu. "Jatuh cinta itu bisa berkali-kali, Sasuke. Meskipun dengan orang yang sama."

"Tapi aku tak suka itu…" keluh Sasuke, kini ia meraih cangkir yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku tak suka saat melihat wajahnya yang biasa-biasa saja di saat aku merasakan hal seperti ini dalam dadaku."

"Hmm… itu wajar saja, untuk orang yang memiliki ego tingkat dewa sepertimu." ucapan Itachi membuatnya mendapatkan _deathglare_ tajam.

Sambil mengoceh tak jelas, Sasuke meneguk tehnya. Dan Itachi kembali menahan tawanya saat sang adik menjulurkan lidah kepanasan. Itulah Sasuke, ia selalu melakukan hal yang ia anggap paling membuatnya terlihat keren. Padahal sesuatu yang keren itu belum tentu baik untuknya.

"Dalam berhubungan, yang dikatakan pecundang adalah pihak yang mencintai, dan pihak yang dicintai menjadi pemenangnya." Itachi kini mulai menyeduh teh dalam cangkirnya. "Tapi kalau kau menyadarinya… pihak yang mencintai itu bisa lebih bahagia."

Kembali ucapan itu membuat Sasuke bungkam. Teh panas yang semula menyakiti lidahnya kini diabaikan begitu saja.

"Mencintai seseorang itu bukan dengan mempertahankan imej. Kau tahu, lelaki yang gagah adalah yang tampil seperti singa di luar, meskipun ia akan manis seperti kucing ketika hanya berdua dengan orang yang dicintainya."

"Sakura… selalu menuntutku untuk memperhatikannya, memberikannya waktu, kencan dengannya. Tapi kau tahu, aku pun memiliki banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan..." Sasuke memberi jeda. "Tanpanya."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya?"

"Dia juga selalu menyalahkanku, meskipun aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia yang salah."

Itachi menghela nafas. "Dengar ya, wanita ya memang begitu. Dia tak bisa disalahkan, semakin ia disalahkan, ia akan memberikan pengelakan atas kesalahan-kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Dan seandainya ia mengaku salah pun… penyebabnya tak lain ya kamu."

"Tapi bukankah itu egois sekali?"

"Kalau kamu tak mampu menghadapinya, ya jangan memulai hubungan dengan wanita. Karna sampai kapanpun wanita akan selalu begitu. Kita, pihak pria selalu akan jadi pihak yang salah. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah diam dan menunggu ia menyadari kesalahannya sendiri. Percayalah, wanita itu diam-diam mikir kok."

"…"

Teh dalam cangkir Itachi telah habis, dan ini jadi tanda bahwa sudah saatnya mereka tidur. Teh memang sangat baik untuk orang yang terkena insomnia, meskipun Sasuke nampaknya tak bisa menikmati teh itu.

"Mulai besok, cobalah kau perlakukan dia dengan berbeda. Sekuat-kuatnya wanita, ia tak akan bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang selalu memberikannya perhatian. Yang dinilai wanita itu bukan kata-kata manis dan hadiah-hadiah yang kau berikan, tapi _effort_ alias usahamu."

-ooOoo-

Pagi ini nampak Sakura sedang menyisiri rambut panjangnya dan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Ia meletakkan sisir itu di atas meja dan tediam sejenak. Kemudian sebuah desahan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu bangkit dan meraih jaketnya. Sepertinya ia akan melewatkan makan pagi lagi hari ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, ia menghela nafas—untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak terakhir ia mengucapkan '_ohayou'_ pada pemuda kesayangannya.

Ia paham sekali jadwal keberangkatan Sasuke, ia tahu apa yang biasa dilakukannya, ia tahu. Dan itu mempermudahnya untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga, bahwa terkadang ia terdesak hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah mencari sosok raven itu.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepatlah turun."

Suara sang _Kaasan_ membuatnya bergegas meraih tas dan menuruni tangga. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan kalau ia akan melewatkan makan pagi hari ini, namun melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya berdiri di depan pintu masuk membuatnya terkejut.

Emeraldnya menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan gaya _stoic_ dan jaket hitamnya berdiri menatapnya. Sang _Kaasan_ nampak senyum-senyum senang, sejak awal hubungan mereka, _Kaasan_nya memang selalu menyukai sosok Sasuke—katanya mirip mendiang _Tousan_ Sakura sewaktu muda, cih.

"Kau ini lama sekali, kasihan kan Sasuke-_kun_ sampai menunggumu begini." Sakura memberikan _deathglare_-nya, meskipun sang _Kaasan_ tak menyadarinya. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kalian berangkat bersama ya, kalau begitu selamat jalan~"

Berterima kasihlah pada sang _Kaasan_ karna kini ia harus berdiri bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi sekolah mereka cukup jauh kalau dari rumah Sakura, kenapa Sasuke sampai mau repot-repot datang menjemputnya. Sesuatu pasti tak beres.

'_Tak mungkin kan kalau dia datang untuk meminta berbisah?'_ gumam Sakura.

"Hm, Sakura."

_Dheg_

Sejak sekian lamanya Sakura mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sakura berusaha menangkan dirinya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam menunggu Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tak menghindarimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?"

"Pesan?" Sakura mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. "Aahh, mungkin kau tak tahu tapi ponselku hilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Bisa jadi saat kau mengirimku pesan, ponsel itu telah hilang, memang kau mengirimkan pesan apa?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam, memang apa yang harus ia katakan? "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Suasana kembali menghening, mereka masih terdiam bahkan sampai di depan stasiun pun tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama membungkam dan tak berniat untuk memulai percakapan.

"Eum… aku akan membeli minuman, apa kau mau sesuatu?" akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengatakannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Tidak perlu."

Dengan berat hati, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju box minuman. Ia memasukkan beberapa keping koin dan menekan tombol di sana. Sebuah kaleng jus _cherry_ terjatuh. Ia melirik pada tombol yang terletak cukup tinggi di atasnya.

Jus tomat. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian di kantin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu ia melihat sosok Sasuke memasuki kantin, dari wajahnya saja Sakura bisa memastikan kalau Sasuke malas berdesak-desakan dengan orang untuk membeli sesuatu. Tapi ia juga tahu apa yang paling diinginkan Sasuke kalau sudah berada di kantin.

Dengan tubuh kecilnya Sakura mudah menyelusup melewati beberapa orang dan ke depan box minuman. Ia membelikan jus tomat dan diam-diam berlari menuju arah Sasuke. Dengan alibi tak sengaja menabraknya, ia menyerahkan kaleng jus itu kepada Sasuke.

"Bodohnya aku saat itu, padahal belum tentu ia ingin meminumnya."

Sakura berjinjit, box minuman di stasiun memang sangat lengkap. Itu membuat letak jus tomat jadi semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan susah payah Sakura mencoba menekannya, ia tak sadar bahwa semakin ia berjinjit, rok pendeknya semakin terangkat naik.

"Se…dikit lagi."

_Klik_

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menjulur dan menekankan tombol itu untuknya. Sakura membulatkan mata terkejut melihat siapa orang itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya, bersamaan dengan suara kaleng jus yang terjatuh, jantung Sakura kembali berdebar kencang.

"Aku sudah mengatakan 'tak perlu' kan?"

Ucapan Sasuke terdesah di telinganya, jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga membuat Sakura merasa Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma maskulin khas parfum dan aroma tubuhnya yang tercampur membuat Sakura merindukannya. Ia merindukan tangan kekar itu yang memeluknya. Suara itu yang membisikinya kata-kata cinta.

Sasuke membenarkan posisinya, sesaat sebelum ia hendak mengambil kaleng-kaleng jus itu, suara Sakura membuatnya diam.

"Jahat." Sasuke hanya bisa melihat tubuh Sakura yang mulai gemetaran. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukannya padaku? Kenapa aku?"

Masih dalam pikiran bingungnya, Sasuke membenarkan posisi dan menarik sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang sedang kau keluhkan, Sakura? Aku tak mengerti."

"Itu karna kau tak pernah mencoba mengerti!" tiba-tiba saja suara Sakura meninggi, membuat Sasuke sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. "Kau tak pernah mencoba untuk berpikir. Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku seperti ini? Mengapa aku tak membalas pesanmu? Tak pernahkah kau memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkanmu?"

"Memangnya aku selalu mengabaikanmu? Kau hanya tak tahu apapun."

"Kalau begitu katakan." Sakura mulai membalik tubuhnya, saat itulah Sasuke bisa melihat wajah manis yang sudah dipenuhi aliran air mata. "Kau selalu begitu. Menunjukkan sikap biasa saja, seolah aku ada atau tidak pun tak akan mempengaruhimu."

"Itu hanya pikiranmu saja. Kau juga tak pernah menanyakannya. Aku memikirkan hal yang sama, hanya saja aku menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda."

Sakura bungkam, yang terdengar kini hanyalah isakan tangisnya. Sasuke melihat sekeliling, ia baru menyadari kalau mereka kini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Tentu saja, kau pikir seramai apa stasiun kota pada jam kerja seperti ini.

Perlahan Sasuke mendesah panjang, ia meraih tangan Sakura dan membelainya dengan lembut. Gadis itu menurutinya, ia tak memberikan banyak perlawanan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke meraup pipi Sakura, mengusap aliran air mata yang membuat jalannya tersendiri di sana.

"Baiklah, kalau memang aku salah, aku minta maaf."

Kaget, tentu saja Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Seorang Sasuke dengan egonya yang selangit itu bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' di depan umum tentu saja merupakan kejadian langka yang patut diabadikan.

"Aku memang tak mengerti, aku memang kurang berpikir, aku memang kurang peka. Beginilah aku." ucap Sasuke sambil membersihkan wajah Sakura dengan tangannya. "Karna itu aku harap kau mau maklum dan mengatakannya langsung padaku apa yang kau inginkan. Dengan begitu aku akan mengerti."

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Bagus, Sakura sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_kun_' lagi, yang artinya bahwa gadis itu mulai luluh. Tinggal sedikit lagi perjuangan Sasuke.

"Jadi… apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Dengan suara yang masih sedikit terisak, kepala merah muda itu mengangguk ringan sebagai jawabannya. Sasuke tersenyum, ia menghela nafas dan menarik tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Sakura membalas pelukan itu, dan nampaknya Sasuke justru semakin membuat pipi Sakura basah akan air mata.

Pelukan itu terlepas perlahan, mereka bertukar pandangan. Emerald dan onyx yang beradu memamerkan pesonanya, mengalahkan siapapun yang menatapnya. Perlahan emerald itu terpejam, bersembunyi karna melihat onyx yang semakin mendekat. Hingga nafas mereka saling menyatu dalam sebuah kecupan manis.

"Hm…" Sasuke melirik sekitarnya, ini akan jadi sangat buruk bila diteruskan. Tapi akan sayang sekali kalau mereka berhenti sampai di sini saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun setelah tak lama melihat seringai di sudut bibirnya, nampaknya Sakura mulai mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bolos bersama." ucapnya memberikan sedikit jeda. "Kau mau melakukannya hari ini?"

Sakura terdiam seolah berpikir, namun kemudian ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukannya.

-ooOoo-

Untuk mencintai seseorang itu, yang paling penting bukanlah apa yang sudah kamu berikan padanya. Tapi apa yang sudah kamu usahakan untuknya. Sekuat-kuatnya wanita, siapapun wanita itu pasti akan luluh bila dihadapkan dengan usaha keras dari orang lain.

Mencintai itu _simple_ kok. Kalau kau ingin mengerti, tanyakan. Kalau kau ingin dimengerti, jelaskan. Kalau kau merindukannya, katakan. Kalau kau mencintainya, buktikan. Dengan mengikuti teori itu, hubungan kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ingatlah satu hal, bahwa cinta bisa mati karna pengabaian.

Kalau kau terlalu mementingkan egomu. Berpikir 'kenapa harus selalu aku yang memulai?' akan membuatmu mengabaikannya. Menekan perasaanmu untuk mencintainya karna kamu berpikir siapapun yang paling mencintai dialah pihak yang akan paling terluka.

Pikiran itu seharusnya diralat.

Pihak yang paling mencintai memang yang paling akan terluka, tapi dia justru menjadi pihak yang paling bahagia. Kenapa? Karna ia tak memiliki penyesalan. Ketika kau memberikan apa yang bisa kau berikan kepadanya selagi kau mencintainya, nanti… suatu saat seandainya kalian entah kenapa berpisah. Maka kau tak memiliki apapun lagi yang bisa kau berikan. Semuanya sudah kau berikan. Termasuk sisa cinta di hatimu yang dapat berubah menjadi racun.

Cinta ya seperti itu.

Kalau tak ingin pusing mencintai seorang wanita, ya jangan jatuh cinta.

Sanggup?

* * *

-**OWARI**-

* * *

Ha ha kapan ya terakhir kali Shera bikin Fict rate T+ ?  
Duh duh, rasanya SHera udh kelewat mesum ya~  
Bahaya nih, harus di reeeeemmmm!

Cerita ini sebenarnya udaaaah lama ngebusuk di laptop,  
cuman baru kebuka lagi aja. Ha ha  
Gomenne kalo kemampuan Shera udh mulai mengendur,  
mungkin bahasa dan ceritanya jadi ga jelas dan balik ke Beginner lagi~ :'( 

Gomenne~ Shera masih akan nyoba nerusin Fict Multichaps itu kok~  
Doakan bisa cepet selesai ya...

Keep Trying My Best!

_Shera Liuzaki_


End file.
